


I'm begging you to keep haunting me

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky - Freeform, bucky dies in 1944 and his soul can't rest - he finds steve in the future, bucky is an actual ghost but steve can touch him, dont look at me like that i wrote this at 6am on no sleep, great movie has Mark Ruffalo in it, heavily inspired by Just Like Heaven, pre-serum steve in a modern world, stucky au, they can't explain it but it's there and it's real, this isnt sad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes died in 1944, everyone knows this. By some twist of fate he lingers on and finds Steve in the future only this Steve doesn't remember him. It's a brand new beginning and Bucky can finally love him out loud. (Skinny!Steve + 1940s Bucky)</p><p>[He's a ghost, you'll never find him.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm begging you to keep haunting me

Steve Rogers wasn't losing his mind or that's what he told himself at least. He'd moved into a one story starter house with gray siding and burgundy shutters - the perfect location for an optimal view of the hustle and bustle that made up New York. Brooklyn had always felt like home to him. 

It began at midnight on a Tuesday - Steve was stretched out on his black leather sofa and flicking through the channels, finding only infomercials and reruns.

"Hey pal, what are you doing in my house?," a masculine voice came breaking through the nap Steve had slipped into. He startled and bolted upright - the man in front of him had slicked back hair the color of onyx, chiseled cheekbones, slight tan, full lips with a cupids bow and he was dressed, casual as could be, in a navy blue t-shirt and well worn jeans. Gorgeous or not, Steve was on the defense as he scrambled up and off of the couch.

"This is _my_ house," he protested with a jab in Bucky's direction.

"Since when?"

"Since three months ago when I moved in," Steve retorted.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what's going on with you or whatnot but I can find you someone to talk to. I just want my house back," Bucky held his hands up - _I mean no harm._

Steve wiped his bleary eyes and wondered how long he'd been out for because this was bizarre and clearly, running on three hours of sleep a day wasn't healthy.

"I'm not your buddy and there's nothing wrong with my head," Steve growled as he pushed past him into the kitchen and angerly began to slather peanut butter onto two pieces of white bread and followed it with a squirt of honey.

"Okay, alright. You're fine. You can stay here 'til you get something figured out," Bucky leaned up against the wall with arms across his chest.

Steve groaned - "I need sleep. Hours of sleep, decades of sleep, days, months..."

"Probably would be a good idea," Bucky agreed.

Steve glared as he ate his sandwich - Bucky found it amusing.

"Quit laughing at me," Steve ordered.

"Wasn't laughing at you, I swear."

"What makes you think Id be okay with _you_ staying here?"

Bucky buried his face in his hands and sighed - "It's _my_ house."

"Not this again," Steve groaned.

"Tell you what, we'll argue about this in the morning. You need sleep."

Steve couldn't bring himself to protest - this beautiful stranger was right but how could he sleep with him roaming around? For all he knows the man could be an assassin though he didn't look it. If anything he looked like a 1940s film star - stunning.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me in my sleep?"

Bucky laughed - "If I wanted to kill you I would've by now."

Steve thought this over - he was right.

"Fine but you don't come anywhere near that bedroom door," he pointed to a bedroom with eggshell white walls and nearly empty save for a bed, nightstand and a lamp.

"That's _my_ room but if it makes you happy," Bucky replied.

Steve shook his head and shuffled off to bed - strangely enough, the apartment felt less empty with the other man in it or perhaps he really was that sleep deprived and he'd dreamed him up - a beautiful apparition.

 

After two weeks of waking up to the strangers face (Bucky, he'd said his name was, Bucky Barnes) Steve was frustrated though the only physical proof that Bucky existed at all was the sensation of eyes on his back when he was turned away.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but he's real," Steve insisted.

He'd met with a friend to catch up and have a cup of coffee - said friend appeared terribly confused and unconvinced. He was nearly Steve's height with rich brown eyes and an athletic body.

Sam Wilson.

"And he...talks back?"

Steve nodded - "Keeps me awake at night by going on about baseball games and Coney Island, the 1940s and the war, how shitty coffee tastes and...he listens when I talk."

Sam frowned - "Talk about what exactly?"

"Nothing huge - you, my ma, art - he says he can sketch but not very good/likes to look at my work...things like that. Oh! I drew him, I forgot."

Steve flips open the brown leather sketchbook that he carries everywhere - "This is him."

Sam studies the sketch - a profile of a man with laughter in his eyes, hair slicked back, a cocky grin and street clothes. He certainly was handsome. Sam whistles - "That's one hell of an imagination you got there. He's handsome."

Steve blushes and closes the sketchbook as fast as he can. 

"Where do I go from here? I don't think he'll leave."

"Do you want him to? You seem awfully happy."

"I don't know." 

"And there's your answer," Sam quipped. 

"What?"

"You'll figure it out, I have to get going." 

Steve sighed - "Thanks for listening anyway."

"Anytime."

_I'm not imagining him, I can't be. He's too detailed._

 

"He lives!," Tony burst through Steve's front door with arms out wide - dramatic as always.

Steve glared.

"I hear you've got a new friend. It's about time - you're like the Sahara Desert."

_Sam._

"What did he tell you?"

"He said you've got the hots for an old guy, real decrepit that but if that's what gets you going. I mean I prefer 'um younger than that."

"He's not old," Steve retorted. 

"Then let me meet him and we'll settle this lovers quarrel." 

_You're not my lover._

"Absolutely not."

"You afraid of a little competition?"

"No."

"Okay then, bring him out and we'll give him a nice look over, maybe a tune up and some Bengay. Geriatric socks if he needs them. I hear they make them in _three_ colors now."

"Tony."

"Is he tall dark and handsome? Because Bruce owes me twenty bucks if he is. He thinks you're shopping for pretty young things."

"I'm not telling-," Steve began.

"Come on, answer the man," Bucky appeared out of nowhere and startled Steve.

_Bad timing._

"You wanted to meet him, well there he is," Steve pointed in Bucky's direction.

"You should get that head checked out, I know a man who can fix you right up but then again he's not a real doctor. He moonlights patients on the side and is a farmer when he's not doing that. He's great with a bow and arrow - a real Robin Hood."

"You're being ridiculous."

Tony smirked - "By all means do tell me how because I'm not the one who is pointing to an empty chair and insisting that his boyfriend is sitting there. Honestly Steve, this is weird even for you."

Bucky laughed - "I like this guy."

"You _would,"_ Steve retorted.

Tony was confused - "I would what?"

"Not you, him."

"Oh, your Bucky. That guy - the one I can't see. What if I sit in this chair, will he jump?"

Tony meanders over to the small green chair and begins to sit down and Bucky doesn't budge. Steve pushes him away - "That's rude."

"How come he can't see me?," Bucky asked as he waved a hand in front of Tony's face.

"Because he's being a big jerk."

Tony grunted - "Says the person who talks to chairs."

Bucky laughed - "He's right, you know."

Steve glared at the chair where Bucky was perched on the edge.

Tony grinned - "I'm going to leave you boys alone, now don't stay up too late or no more bedtime stories for you."

_Asshole._

"I'm not imagining things," Steve insisted. 

Tony winked - "I'll send Sam over. He's been missing you anyway, keeps asking about you. Might wanna fill him in on your chair lover there."

Bucky quirked up an eyebrow at that as Tony let himself out before Steve could reply.

"Chair lover huh? Tall dark and handsome?"

"Don't be flattered; he's Tony. He'd compliment a vending machine if he could." 

"If you say so." 

 

Bucky peeled off his shirt and plopped down onto his stomach on the couch. 

"Come on now, you can't take up the whole couch," Steve complained though he was quite enjoying the view of a muscled back with jeans hanging low on his hips. 

_I really am losing it._

Pushing Bucky over was like trying to move a boulder. Bucky nabbed the remote as Steve squished onto what was left of the sofa.

"Nope, nuh-uh." Steve grabbed at the remote with both hands. Bucky tucked it under his chest and Steve wasn't one to give up a fight - he ended up stretched overtop of Bucky's back with hands groping under a muscled chest.

Bucky was warm and solid and Steve wanted to touch every inch of him.

"You got to choose last time, this is my turn now," Bucky teased as he plucked a skinny wrist away.

_Good lord it hasn't even been a month and we're practically a married couple._

"You picked a bad movie. _I_ know how to choose good ones," Steve countered.

"Some Like it Hot isn't a bad movie, pal. That Marilyn is somethin' else."

Steve rolled his eyes - "She's pretty but it was a lousy movie."

"You got bad taste in film is all."

"I just like good movies," Steve argued.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Steve swung the door open to find Sam standing there with a brown paper bag of Chinese food.

"How's your...friend?," Sam asked as he glanced around the apartment like he was expecting Bucky to come out of nowhere.

"He's being selfish," Steve shot a glare at Bucky who was sitting upright now with remote firmly in hand.

"He's saving us from watchin' a shit movie," Bucky cocked an eyebrow.

"Romantic comedies aren't shit, Buck."

Sam placed the bag on the counter and began to bring out cartons as he eyed Steve and the empty couch.

"Every single last one of 'um has the same plot. Two people who don't know each other fall in love despite the odds, they have a spat and get back together - that's the whole movie."

"Nice try but My Best Friends Wedding doesn't end like that."

Sam quietly scooped food onto his plate and listened, observed.

"I don't even know what that is. Who is your best friend and why are they getting married?," Bucky asked.

"It's a _movie_ and I can't believe you haven't saw it. I thought everyone had, at least once. What about Sleepless in Seattle?"

Bucky made a face - "Is that even a movie? Why would they make one about a person who can't sleep?"

"It's a love story. They fall in love over a radio program and she meets him on top of the Empire state building and...you know what? I don't know why I bother," Steve grumbled as he poured rice and lo mein noodles onto his plate.

"When Mr. Friendly here leaves we'll watch a crappy movie then. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sam swallowed a bite of food - "What just happened?"

"Oh come on. You too? Did Tony tell you to do this?"

"Do what? Bring Chinese food and listen to you bicker with yourself?"

Steve rubbed his eyes - "Bucky."

Bucky sauntered up to the counter and eyed the food but took none.

"Is he here?"

"He's standing beside of me"

_And I can't concentrate because the man apparently doesn't own a shirt. He's almost always shirtless._

"I don't...," Sam began.

Bucky jabbed Sam on the arm and pinched. Sam didn't move.

"Stop that Buck."

Bucky grinned and poked Sam again - "Stop what? He doesn't mind."

"Why are you staring so intensely at my shoulder?," Sam questioned as he turned to see if he had food on it or a stain.

"No reason."

"You're a bad liar," Bucky chided.

"It's not exactly a good trait to be a _good_ liar."

Bucky rolled his eyes and to Steve's surprise he turned him around and clutched onto his forearms.

"Lets try something."

"Sounds like a horrible idea, what are you-," Steve began.

Bucky leaned in and kissed him and Steve could swear he saw stars. Bucky's lips were warm and slick under his own and he wanted _more._ It ended much too soon with Sam giving him a 'What the hell are you doing?' look. 

Steve blushed as Bucky pulled away and winked before taking his place on the couch once more and somehow managing to take up even more space than earlier.

"Thanks for dinner," Steve fumbled.

"Yeah..."

They ate in silence as Bucky watched a show with the tv on silent.

"I need to hit the road but we should do this more often, man."

_There's nothing wrong with me._

"Sure. I'll see you around, Sam."

Sam nodded and left. 

"He's a real charmer, that one. It's too bad that he couldn't see that kiss," Bucky grinned devilishly. 

Steve busied himself with scraping out plates and putting leftovers in the fridge. "He's acting strange." 

"You ever think that maybe it's  _you_?" 

Steve began to mutter under his breath about unwanted guests as he washed dishes. Bucky grinned and sat at the kitchen table - watched him clean every plate and carefully put them in the cabinet.

"Movie?"

"I choose," Steve insisted.

"Fine...fine."

 

**Three months later**

"So lemme get this straight. This is the same dame that was in that movie 'bout the guy who can't sleep and somehow hes in this too? Did he ever figure out how to sleep?"

Steve pauses You've Got Mail for the tenth time. Bucky crunches popcorn beside of him and lazily presses his leg against Steve's as if he belongs there. It isn't the first time - he's very physically affectionate but hasn't kissed Steve since Sam had popped in months ago.

"Yeah Buck, they're acting."

"I _know_ what acting is. You didn't answer me and it's gonna bug me 'til you do. Can he sleep now?"

Steve laughs because it's utterly ridiculous attempting to explain - "Yes he can sleep now because he has her and they...well it's magic."

Bucky nods and puts his head and Steve's shoulder. His hair is slicked as always but that doesn't stop Steve from touching it and rubbing a thumb over his neck as the movie plays.

The end credits play as Bucky surprises Steve with a "That wasn't too bad. I mean it was no Casablanca but I wouldn't mind watching it again sometime."

"Told you so," Steve nudges Bucky's knee with his own and stretches his arms to dislodge Bucky's head from his shoulder as hes been sitting there without moving it for quite some time just so Bucky wouldn't budge.

"Magic huh?," Bucky grins as he takes Steve's chin in his palm and tugs him in - rubs his lips against Steve's in a way that makes Steve want to rip his clothes off. Steve hums and parts his mouth to deepen the kiss. Bucky takes his time exploring every sensitive spot and the kiss feels like _love_ in a way that makes no sense to Steve and yet it comes as natural as breathing.

"Mmhmm," he says against Bucky's lips, having forgotten the topic at hand.

Steve breaks the kiss as Bucky stares back at him with pupils blown and lips cherry red and wet from kissing - "I don't care if they can't see you. _I_ can."

_I see everything. You've told me nearly everything about you - your sister, your mother, a war and a best friend that looks a lot like me._

Bucky's eyes water up as he hauls Steve in for a hug - the kind of hug that says 'I've missed you, where've you been?' and somehow Steve knows that feeling all too well.

"You're turnin' me into a sap, Steve. No more of those movies," Bucky sniffles and rubs at his nose as Steve lets go of him.

"You liked it."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did," Steve argues.

"Maybe a little."

"Wanna watch another movie?"

_Not ready to end this night yet._

"Can I choose?"

"Only if you steer clear of It's a Wonderful Life. Don't be fooled by the title - it'll make you cry," Steve advises.

"We won't watch that one then."

They fall asleep on the couch with a black and white film playing in the background, Steve's thin body stretched overtop of Bucky's. It's comforting and he feels like home.

 

**Three weeks later**

"Is he here?," Sam eyes the apartment as he always does - still waiting for Bucky to show up.

"He's over there," Steve points toward Bucky's favorite place - the couch. Bucky waves and grins.

Sam nods - "Hey man...Bucky."

_You're painfully awkward._

Bucky replies as if Sam can hear him - "Hey Sam. Good seein' you again."

Steve sits down next to Bucky as Sam takes the opposite chair - "He says it's good seeing you again."

Sam nods once more.

"How's life?"

Steve smiles - he's happy for once and has been since this beautiful stranger wandered into his life with soft eyes and pouty lips that fit his own perfectly.

"It's good."

Sam beams - "Love looks good on you, man."

Steve blushes and Bucky takes his hand - presses a kiss to the back of it. Sam has gotten used to this bizarre oddity.

"I'm sure he loves you too," he continues.

Bucky grins - "He's not wrong."

Steve stares at their intertwined hands and caresses Bucky's knuckles.

_How did this become my life?_

"Guess I was right on the money."

"Are you hungry?," Steve interrupts and snatches his phone before Sam can answer.

"I could eat," he replies as he flips through Steve's sketchbook. It's nearly full - Bucky's lips, his profile as he sleeps shirtless with his back to Steve, the dimple in his chin, freckles on his back, love in his eyes as he lounges on the couch, a sketch of him nearly nude with purple marks on his neck - _Ooookay that's enough for now,_ Sam decides.

Bucky is enjoying the startled expression on his face - "Think you embarrassed him with your drawings, Steve."

Steve turns toward Sam who has plucked up a book and is burying his nose in it - likely trying to forget the images. "Sorry about that Sam. I'm...gonna order us a pizza."

Sam smiles at him fondly - "Extra pepperoni please and pineapple." 

He cranes his neck in Bucky's direction and squints at the couch. Bucky laughs and jabs at his arm.

"You know hes crazy over you," Sam says to thin air and though he can't see Bucky he somehow knows that it's a mutual feeling.

Steve returns to the living room with phone in hand, "Ten minutes."

Sam ignores this - "What's Bucky been up to?"

Steve rambles on about Bucky and their latest spat ("That's not how you put ketchup away. You've got it upside down." "I'm trying to conserve what little I have left." "Well that doesn't mean it's correct." "Jerk."  "Punk."), a new gym Steve has joined, the neighbor who moved in recently (early 70s, white hair, wrinkles - shes a sweetheart) and circles back around to Bucky even as they eat dinner. Every once in awhile he stops mid sentence to argue and Sam can't help but grin. He doesn't have to be able to see Bucky to know that he's Steve's type - a brazen man who calls it like it is.

"Keep him in line for me Bucky. It's time for me to head home," Sam says with a yawn.

Bucky gives him a salute and throws his arm around Steve's shoulders as they follow Sam to the door.

Sam narrows his eyes and jabs at Bucky's arm - Bucky cocks his head to the side and pokes right back. Neither of them can feel it but it's entertaining for Steve to watch.

"I'm going, I'm going but don't think I don't know what you're doing," Sam points in Bucky's direction.

Bucky laughs and gets in one more poke as Sam leaves.

"Now...where were we?," Bucky presses Steve up against the closed door and licks a path across his neck, grinds into him and works his way up to Steve's mouth -

"Oh yeah...the part where you're crazy over me but you don't know why and I'm crazy over you."

Steve slides a hand against Bucky's neck and kisses him softly, gently with lingering wet kisses and forehead against Bucky's - breathing one another in.

_This is mad but I think we're right where we're meant to be._

This love isn't ordinary but it's as real as it'll ever get and for that, Steve is grateful.

 _I'm with you 'til the end,_ he thinks to himself as he tugs Bucky toward the bedroom and decides to make this silent vow final.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this otp post http://thethoughtrepository.tumblr.com/post/129864582312/13


End file.
